The Fremennik Trials
*40 *25 Afbeelding:Fletching.gif |quests=Geen |voorwerpen= *Een knife *Een axe *1 raw shark *Een tinderbox * 5.250 gp. *Potato (kan tijdens de quest worden behaald) *Cabbage (kan tijdens de quest worden behaald) *Onion (kan tijdens de quest worden behaald) Aanbevolen: *Armour *Wapen *Voedsel *Camelot teleport runes of toegang tot de Fairy rings *5.000 coins Monsters te vermoorden: *Koschei the Deathless (verschillende levels) *Draugen (level 96) }} Je kunt de Quest starten bij Brundt the Chieftain in de lange hal in Rellekka. Vraag hem om een Quest en hij zal je er één geven. Hij zegt dat je niet geïnteresseerd zal zijn, maar als je door praat zal hij jouw de Quest geven. Je hebt zeven stemmen van de twaalf leden nodig om een Fremennik te worden. Deze zeven stemmen moet je van verschillende Fremmeniks krijgen. Je moet ervoor zorgen dat de Fremmeniks jouw jouw stem geven om een Fremmenik te worden. Je gaat de volgende mensen af voor de stem: *Thorvald the Warrior *Swenson the Navigator *Peer the Seer *Manni the Reveller *Olaf the Bard *Lalli de troll *Sigmund *Sigli Thorvald the Warrior left Ga naar het huis in het noorden buiten de lange hal, daar is een Helmet Shop. Hier zijn straks, als je de quest voltooid hebt, de Berserker, Archer, Farseer en Warrior helm te koop. Ga de winkel zonder armour en wapens binnen. Neem eventueel de prayer pots als je het zwaard wilt, mee. Voedsel is altijd handig. Praat met Thorvald en vraag wat je moet doen voor zijn stem. Je moet Koschei the Deathless in drie vormen doden. De vierde vorm hoef je alleen te doden als je het zwaard wil. Ga als je klaar bent om zonder armour te vechten de ladder af en dood Koschei minstens drie keer. De eerste drie vormen zijn gemakkelijk, 10 prayer potions en food is het mij niet gelukt de vierde vorm te doden (tijd was op). Laat je bij de vierde vorm dood gaan of ga door voor het zwaard. Je moet je dood laten gaan of hem verslaan, anders lukt het niet. Als je 1 hitpoint over hebt bij de vierde vorm, heb je verloren en word je verzorgd. Je krijgt toch zijn stem, vanwege je dappere optreden.vergeet niet de laatste is lvl 81 de vierde verslaat bijna niemand. Swenson the Navigator left Swenson is in het huisje ten zuiden van markt. Hij test je navigatie vermogen, je moet door het doolhof gaan. Praat met Swenson en ga de ladder af. Neem deze portalen: Zuid - West - Oost - Noord - Zuid - Oost – Noord. Hierna heb je zijn stem gekregen. Peer the Seer left Peer the Seer staat voor zijn huisje ten zuidwesten van de markt. Je mag hier geen spullen bij je hebben, maar hij kan alles voor je naar de bank toveren. Laat dit doen. Nu gaat hij aan de hand van een woordspelletje testen of je slim bent. Als je de test succesvol voltooit, krijg je de combinatie voor de deur, waar je ook weer wat raadsels moet doen. Los eerst zijn woordspelletje op. Kijk naar de letters in de woorden en kijk welke letter wel in het ene woord zit, maar niet in het andere. De antwoorden kunnen Wind, Fire, Mind, Mage, Tree, Life, of Time zijn. Als je het goed hebt kun je naar binnen. Ga de ladder op. Pak een jug en haal een emmer uit de cupboard. Vul de jug aan de kraan naast het kastje en gooi de inhoud van de jug in de emmer. Nu heb je een 3/5th bucket. Vul dan de jug opnieuw en gooi het weer in de emmer. Het past er niet helemaal in: je zult nog 1/3e jug over hebben. Dit heb je nodig. Gooi de hele emmer leeg en stop het restje van de jug weer in de emmer. De emmer heeft nu een inhoud van 1/5e. Vul de jug nog éénmaal en gooi het weer in de emmer. De emmer zal nu 4/5th zijn. Zet deze op de kist bij de ladder waar je vandaan kwam. Nu krijg je een vaas. Doorzoek de kisten en kratten, pak de spullen en houd ze bij je. Bestudeer het hoofd van de eenhoorn en de stier aan de muur van de kamer, je zult dan twee disks krijgen van verschillende kleuren. Doorzoek ook de boekenkast voor een red herring en kook deze op de range. Je krijgt nu een raar rood papje, smeer die op de disk die nog niet rood is. Ga nu de andere ladder af, je ziet een Abstract mural. Doe de disks erop en je krijgt een vase lid. Ga nu weer naar boven. Vul de vaas en plaats het lid op de vaas. Ga naar de frozen table en doe de sealed vase op de tafel. Nu heb je een frozen key. Haal het ijs eraf door het te smelten met de range. Met deze sleutel kun je de andere deur uit. Doe dat en je krijgt Peers' stem. Manni the Reveller left We gaan nu een drinkwedstrijd tegemoet. Hiermee win je de stem van Manni. Hij hangt altijd wat bij Brundt in de lange hal rond. Pak een keg of beer en dat andere biertje van de noordelijke tafel en praat weer met Manni. Je verliest dit keer, er zit teveel alcohol in. Tijd voor de volgende manier. Ga naar Seers Village en zoek de Poison Salesman op, die in het van café van Seers' Village is. Praat met de verkoper en koop een een low alcohol keg van hem. Ga richting Relleka. Bij de brug die over de rivier naar het meer van Seers' Village gaat, zie je een Council Workman. Praat met hem en geef hem het biertje van de tafel in Relleka in ruil voor een vreemd ding dat hij ergens heeft gevonden tijdens zijn werk. Steek het nooit aan, want het is een bom! Loop verder richting Rellekka en ga naar de oostkant van de hal. Steek de bom aan en doe hem in de pijp. Je hebt na het aansteken van de bom ongeveer twee minuten over om dit te doen. Ga naar binnen en pak weer een vat bier. Gebruik deze met je low alcohol vat, je zult een harde knal horen. Tijdens de verwarring die er is ontstaan heb jij ondertussen het bier verwisseld met de alcoholvrije versie, dus nu kun je de wedstrijd wel winnen. Win van Manni en je hebt weer een stem. Olaf the Bard left thumb|Askeladden de jongen De volgende stem is van Olaf. Je moet van hem een muziekoptreden voor het volk op het podium van de Lange Hal geven. Probeer het podium op te gaan door de deur aan de buitenkant van de noordoostkant van het gebouw te proberen. Het lukt niet. Je hebt een instrument nodig. Ga uit het stadje en neem het oostelijke modderpaadje. Volg die en ga langs de boom. Je vindt de trol Lalli, praat met haar. De troll vertrouwt geen mensen meer, iemand heeft haar gouden appels gestolen. Vraag de troll wie de andere mens was die de gouden appels van haar heeft geroofd. De troll zegt dat dat Askeladden is geweest. Hak in op de rare boom in het westen en je krijgt een branch. Gebruik je knife met de branch om een Unstrung Lyre te maken. thumb|De Fossegrimen bij het altaar|400px x 400px thumb|left|Lalli de troll Ga terug naar Rellekka en praat met het jongetje Askeladden voor de Lange hal. Hij geeft je een pet rock. Hiermee kun je Lalli de troll voor de gek houden. Als je zelf ook een pet rock wil, kun je na de quest een nieuwe aan hem vragen. Je kunt nu ook alvast de pet rock droppen en er nog een vragen. Askeladden heeft er genoeg, zo zegt hij zelf. Pak ook een onion, cabbage en potato van het veld in het oosten van de stad. Pluk er voor de zekerheid een paar extra, je eet ze gemakkelijk per ongeluk op. Ga weer naar Lalli en probeer hem de pet rock aan te smeren. De troll wil geen tweede steen, ze heeft er al een. Je hebt nu een plan: je gaat soep maken. Doe de steen, potato, cabbage en ui in de soep. Nu heb je stenensoep. Praat met Lalli en je krijgt een golden fleece. Ga terug naar Seers Village, daar is een spinnenwiel in een huisje ten zuiden van de bank. Er is ook wel een spinnenwiel in Rellekka zelf, maar die is alleen voor mensen die deze quest hebben voltooid. Maak van de wol een gouden string, doe deze op je instrument en klaar! Je moet het alleen nog leren bespelen. Neem nu het westelijke modderige pad bij Rellekka. Daar vind je een beetje zuidelijk van het einde van het pad een raar ding in het water. Leg je shark daarop. Fossegrimen verschijnt en leert je spelen. Hier kun je later ook je Lyre opladen voor teleports naar Rellekka. Ga nu naar het podium via de achterdeur van de Lange hal en speel een mooi liedje. Weer een stem! Sigmund the Merchant Sigmund left Die is op de markt. Hij wil een rare bloem van je. Dit wordt een hele ruilpartij. Je moet met de volgende mensen praten, in deze volgorde: 1. De Sailor ten noordwesten van de markt wil zijn bloem wel ruilen, maar alleen voor een romantisch liedje. Olaf is daar natuurlijk specialist in 2. Olaf the Bard die ten oosten van de lange hal is wil nieuwe boots. Op naar Yrsa van de klerenwinkel 3. Yrsa in de klerenwinkel ten westen van de markt wil lagere belastingen voor de winkels in Rellekka. Dat moet bij Brundt gebeuren, hij is immers de baas. 4. Brundt the Chieftain in de Lange hal wil Sigli's jaag geheim weten 5. Sigli ten zuiden van de lange hal wil een speciale nieuwe bow string van je. Skulgrimen verkoopt die 6. Skulgrimen in zijn armour shop ten noorden van de lange hal wil een zeldzame vis van de fisherman, die op de pier van de haven is 7. De Fisherman wil een kaart van de beste visplekken. In kaarten is Swenson de Navigator goed 8. Swenson ten zuiden van de markt wil een weather forecast (weerbericht). Dat moet bij Peer the Seer gehaald worden 9. Peer the Seer voor zijn huisje ten zuiden van de markt wil een bodyguard, daar is Thorvald misschien de geschikte persoon voor 10. Thorvald van de Armour shop wil een plaats aan de tafel in de lange hal 11. Manni die ook weer in de Lange hal is wil de een legendarische cocktail van de barvrouw Thora 12. De barvrouw wil dat Askeladden niet meer van haar zal stelen 13. Askeladen die buiten de lange hal staat wil 5.000gp, zodat hij niet meer hoeft te stelen. Ga terug naar Thora met het briefje en geef alle spullen aan de mensen die de dingen willen. Breng dus de dingen naar Manni, Thorvald, Peer the seer, Swenson, de fisherman, Skulgrimen, Sigli the Huntsman, Brundt, Yrsa en tot slot Olaf. Ga nu naar de sailor in de haven en je krijgt de bloemen. Breng ze naar de Merchant en je hebt weer een stem. Sigli the Huntsman Sigli thumb|Draygen in de bossen ten zuiden van de stad left Hij wil dat je jaagt op de Draugen. Je krijgt je talisman, nu moet je iets doen wat lijkt op het zoeken van de altaren van runecrafting. Kijk op de talisman en probeer naar de aangewezen plek te gaan. Versla de Draugen. De geest wordt in de talisman gezet, breng deze naar Sigli. Ga terug naar Brundt en je bent eindelijk klaar! Als je terug naar Olaf the Bard gaat, zegt hij dat je weer een offer (bijvoorbeeld een raw shark) kunt brengen aan Fossegrimen. Dan krijg je een liedje waarmee je twee keer naar Rellekka kunt teleporteren. Je kunt ook Manta Rays en Sea turtles offeren voor meer teleports. Als je met je Ring of Charos (a) van de Garden of Tranquillity quest een bass offert, zal die tellen als shark. (food aangeraden vergeet niet uw armor) Beloning Afbeelding:Fremm t beloning.PNG * 3 Questpunten * Een Fremennik naam * De mogelijkheid om een Berserker helm, Warrior helm, Farseer helm, en een Archer helm. * 2.812 Agility XP * 2.812 Attack XP * 2.812 Crafting XP * 2.812 Defence XP * 2.812 Fishing XP * 2.812 Fletching XP * 2.812 Hitpoints XP * 2.812 Strength XP * 2.812 Thieving XP * 2.812 Woodcutting XP * Toegang tot: Miscellania and Etceteria en Waterbirth eiland Vervolg Questen/Achievement diary *The Fremennik Isles *Lunar Diplomacy *Olaf's quest *Throne of Miscellania *Rag and Bone Man *Achievement diary Fremennik-provincie en:The Fremennik Trials Categorie:Quests Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest